soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stacey Slater
Stacey Fowler (nee Slater, previously Branning) is a character on the long-running UK soap, EastEnders. She is played by actress Lacey Turner. Stacey, the survivor Stacey is the daughter of the late Brian Slater (his late brother, Charlie, was the head of the Slater family) and Jean Slater Walters (Gillian Wright), a woman who was hospitalized for bipolar disorder. Her cousins included Charlie's daughters, Lynne, Little Mo; Belinda; Zoe and Kathleen, called Kat. She also has a brother named Sean (Robert Kazinsky), a hardman who was known for causing much grief for everyone, be they family or whoever. Sean is currently incommunicado, after doing a runner from Walford, (not to mention him being arrested) but he tries to keep in touch with her, as he truly adored his sister. Recently, however, Sean returned to help his family during a particularly dark time in their lives. Jean was diagnosed with cancer, and, unusually for him, Sean came back, helped his mother through her first treatments and then, after seeing his daughter, Amy (via the late Roxy Mitchell), he left town once again. When we first meet Stacey, she is a 15 year old who is the only support that her mother has after her diagnosis with bipolar disorder. Because she had fears for her safety, she had Jean hospitalized. She arrived in Walford, to the dismay of Charlie, and became a presence that was very hard to ignore. She would later meet and fall in love with one Bradley Branning (Charlie Clements), who was the son of Max Branning (Jake Woods), an entrepreneur. She imperiled her relationship with Bradley by sleeping with Max himself! This tryst was revealed to everyone on a DVD at Christmas (when else?), which ended up with Bradley fighting Max (not to mention him throwing up at the idea of Stacey and his father together!); Max's wife at the time, Tanya, slapping Stacey; her throwing both Stacey and Max out of the house and comforting Bradley who was in tears after the savage revelations. However, in 2009, things took an even more savage turn for Stacey when she saw her closest friend, Danielle Jones (Lauren Crace) be killed in a hit-and-run accident, which was caused by Janine Butcher, who would become one of her biggest arch-enemies. Due to her death, Stacey's latent bipolar disorder came roaring to the surface. She would sleep with Ryan Malloy (Neil McDermott), whom Janine was also interested in, and then would be raped by the despicable Archie Mitchell (Larry Lamb). She would attack the latter with glass, and because of her paranoia, she would be involuntarily sectioned in hospital. During that time, she would meet a person named Becca Swanson, and they would be friends. Not long after her leaving hospital, she discovers that she is pregnant (she had recently remarried Bradley, whom she divorced, after her affair with Max was revealed to all); but Bradley wasn't the father. Archie, vile creature that he was, was now dead, after someone pushed the bust of Queen Victoria on top of his head. Janine would marry Ryan (with Stacey receiving a slap in the face by Pat, ordering her to leave Ryan alone because he was now family). Stacey and Janine would become complete arch-rivals over him (because he was revealed to be the father of her oldest child, Lily). She and Ryan became attracted to one another, although it was more of a bet he had with Janine (later on, his feelings became more sincere). Upon discovering that she had been duped, Stacey's waters broke and then along came Lily. Janine later discovered that Stacey was Ryan's other woman, and she erupted. She furiously threw down the gauntlet at the Slaters by taking Ryan's clothes and throwing them out in the street and then cruelly shoving the empty baby pram over. Fortunately, Lily was not in the pram, but this infuriated Stacey to no end and the two began rowing in earnest. When Ryan announced that he loved Stacey, in a packed Queen Vic, no less, this made Janine really upset and the Butcher family as well as the Slater family began to have a violent argument over the pairing, with the Butchers siding with Janine (of course) and the Slaters siding with Stacey (as it should have been). Another memorable fight occurred after the evil and spiteful Janine had filed a false complaint to the social services over Stacey's supposed "bad parenting", due to her bipolar disorder. It wouldn't be the first time that Janine used Lily to try to wind Stacey up. It was revealed the complaint was false and Janine was severely punished for it by Stacey beating her mercilessly in the square's garden, in front of a whole bunch of witnesses, including Charlie, Kat (who encouraged her), Christian Clarke, Massod Ahmed, and many others including one Zsa Zsa Carter. The furious Stacey slung Janine from pillar to post, punishing her for her false report to the Social and also getting a measure of revenge for what she did to Danielle by punching her in the mouth. It took Janine's stepmother, Pat Evans, to put a stop to it, pulling Janine out of the line of fire, while Christian pulled Stacey away from her enemy. Not long after that, in the R&R club, Stacey and Janine would wind up locking horns yet again, this time with Kat helping her in dealing with the evil woman. It was after said fight that Stacey revealed that she had been raped by Archie. Bradley wanted to take the blame for Archie's murder (as he had fought with him the night previously, punching him in the face for his rape of Stacey), but he jumped off the roof of the Vic and died as a result. This left Stacey truly shattered. However, her troubles with Janine would become even worse. She would later reveal to Ryan that she did kill Archie (When Janine screamed the news in the Vic, nobody believed her because the confession that she had heard, had been recorded over, and also because nobody really liked her and didn't believe a word she would say). The conniving woman, still desperately trying to hold on to Ryan (he and Janine would marry, with Pat Evans slapping Stacey soundly across the face, ordering her to stay clear away from him), would stab herself, and attempted to frame Stacey for it. At that point, Stacey and Lily would leave Walford after all that happened, and she would stay for a time in Mexico. As for Janine, when she revealed that Stacey had not stabbed her, but she herself had done it to frame her enemy, everyone was disgusted and was denounced by Pat and her brother, Ricky. For his part, Ryan, furious at his former wife for Stacey leaving and him losing his daughter, would go to the hospital and try to rip out the tubes from her body. Stacey's return to Walford and meeting Martin Four years later, Stacey has returned to the square. She and Kat convince Janine to drop her statement about accusing Stacey of stabbing her. She would do so, and Stacey returned to the square full-time. She would also later clear Bradley's name by telling the police that she was the killer of Archie. She would be imprisoned for five years, but she would successfully appeal her conviction, due to Lily missing her. Upon her permanent return to the Square, she would move in with Kat and her husband, Alfie Moon (Shane Ritchie). After Alfie burns down the house, she and Lily would move in with Dean Wicks (Matt DiAngelo), her boss at a hairstyling place he owned called Blades, and would begin to date. It was then she would discover that Alfie had burned the house down. However, she would discover that Dean would rape his sister-in-law, Linda Carter (Kellie Bright) who had, along with her husband, Mick (Danny Dyer), become the newly minted landlords of the Vic. Upon hearing this, she would throw Dean out and would begin to see Martin Fowler, who himself had recently returned to his birth home. Their relationship would be off-and-on for a number of years, but they would at first be committed to one another and yet not married. At Lily's nativity play, she would give birth to her son, Arthur, named after Martin's late father, Arthur Fowler (played by Bill Treacher). It would be later revealed that Martin's best friend, Kush Kazemi, was Arthur's father. Despite the rows that would occur over this, Stacey would allow Kush to have a major role in his son's life. Sadly, after his birth, Stacey would have a savage case of Postpartum Psychosis, aggravated by her bipolar disorder, where she would see everyone as a demon trying to take Arthur from her. Because of this, she would be sectioned again. However, Martin would find a mother and baby unit in Essex that would help her. Later on though, Lily and Arthur would be removed from Stacey's care after a call to social services, made by Arthur's grandmother, Carmel Kazemi (Bonnie Langford). It was later revealed that Lily had injured Arthur, because she felt pushed aside by his birth and she was anxious about the new baby that Stacey was carrying. Martin would later adopt Lily and Arthur, giving them his last name of Fowler. When Carmel admitted what she had done, Stacey wrathfully threw her out of the flat and said that she and Kush would never see Arthur again. She would then have a seizure and her water would break. She would then give birth to a daughter, Hope. She would be one of the only people who would side with Max after everyone in the square turned against him for his conniving and conning everyone out of their land so he and the evil Willmott-Brown (William Boyde) would redevelop the square into a yuppie and gentrified paradise. However, even she would turn on him after it was discovered that he had killed Steven Beale (Aaron Sidwell) and tried to kill Jane Beale (Laurie Brett). She had found out about this from Tanya after he had deleted messages Jane had sent to Stacey. Stacey denounced him and told him that she wished HE had died, and not Bradley. Max attempted suicide, but his daughters Lauren (Jacqueline Jossa) and Abi (Lorna Fitzgerald) talked him down, but Abi, like Bradley before her, fell off the roof and was critically injured. She would later be taken off life support and she died. Martin would later discover that Max and Stacey had slept together. They would have a blistering row about it and he would throw her out of the flat. She would turn the tables on him and change the locks with the aid of Ryan, of all people. Martin would then move in with his ex-wife, Sonia Jackson (Natalie Cassidy) and his oldest daughter, Bex. At first, they thought that they could make a go of things again, as a family, but it was revealed that Martin was still in love with Stacey (and he loved Lily, Arthur and Hope as much as he loved Bex). Both Sonia and Bex encouraged Martin to go back to her, and they reunited. Stacey, despite her affair with Max, which would strain things between her and Martin, clearly adores Bex and sees her as part of her family. Bex looks to Stacey as her second mom and can talk to her about anything. Later on, Stacey would discover that her mother Jean would have talked with her cousin, Kat Moon, whom everyone thought was dead. Stacey was aghast when she found out that Mo (Laila Morse), her troublesome grandmother, had falsely spread the rumor around that Kat had been killed in Ireland. When Kat showed herself at the Vic, to the shock of the entire community, there brewed a rather nasty fight among the denizens which led the community to turn on Kat, Stacey and Mo. After a while, after Kat and Stacey explained to the community about the situation, and who had been behind it, the community eventually forgave the family, although they were still angry with Mo, who had always been very much a bad person. Stacey would later find out she had another cousin, named Hayley. Hayley first came into town, making her interest in Martin known, until it was later revealed that Hayley had no interest in Martin, but she had had an affair with Alfie Moon (Shane Ritchie), Kat's husband. This led to Kat and Alfie splitting up, and, as if that wasn't the half of it, it was revealed that Alfie was the father of Hayley's daughter, Cherry. Stacey and Jean also had to deal with hayley's obnoxious mother, Bev. The cold hearted Bev treated Hayley shabbily, and also treated her other relations just as badly, if not worse. Jean would discover that she had cancer. Stacey would come to her own and begin to help her through it. On top of that, Kush would begin to agitate about getting custody of Arthur back (this time, aided, however unwillingly, by Kat). Stacey, who had her own issues with her mother, and helping Martin and Sonia in dealing with Bex having disappeared (she had been under a lot of stress and had become addicted to ADHD medication given to her by another student, she would do a runner but would be found by Stuart Highway and Rainie Branning) would find out that Kat and Kush were plotting to take her son from her. She would denounce both of them for this, and severed ties with her cousin. Now, she and Kat are arch-enemies. This came about after Stacey revealed that she had taken 50,000 quid from Kat, to prevent her from using said money to help Kush with a planned custody fight. Kat would counter with slams about her mental disorders, which would send Stacey into a rage, causing her to throw Kat's clothes out of the window, and, going into full-battle-axe mode, threw her out of the house for good. She denounced Kat as no longer part of the family and then ordered Martin to come into the house. What makes the situation even more awkward, is that despite Kat and Stacey's all-out war, Martin and Kush would patch up their rivalry and are best mates again, in spite of both women forbidding them to see one another. The guys would meet at the local gay bar, The Prince Albert, to even socialize with one another. However, despite her bipolar disorder, both inter and intra-family squabbles, and dealing with being a mother and stepmother to a brood ranging from very young children (Hope and Arthur); an elementary schoolgirl (Lily) to a fully grown Uni student (Bex), Stacey clearly is a strong woman, stronger than even she realizes or gives herself credit for, and that makes her a clear choice to become the next matriarch of the ever-present Slater/Fowler clan. Category:EastEnders characters